1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a jewelry box, and more particularly to a jewelry box for watches, jewelry, and other displays with a security locker which can prevent the aforementioned objects from being removed from the jewelry box.
2. Description of Related Arts
Traditionally, a watch or an item of jewelry is held and displayed in a jewelry box. The watch or jewelry is inserted into a groove or onto a mount which is contained in the chamber of the jewelry box. A significant problem with the groove or the mount is that the watch or jewelry is frictionally held in the groove or on the mount. Furthermore. the groove and the mount are also only frictionally held in the chamber of the jewelry box. As a result, the watch or jewelry may easily come out of its box. Any force or vibration can dislodge the watch or jewelry from the box. Furthermore, an individual may easily shoplift the watch or jewelry by exerting a force on the watch or jewelry greater than the frictional force which holds the watch or jewelry in the box.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a jewelry box for watches, jewelry and other displays with a security locker that can prevent the aforementioned objects from being removed from the jewelry box.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a jewelry box with a security locker which can be selectively positioned in an unlocked or a locked position. In the locked position, a holder is securely hold in a slot of the jewelry box such that the display cannot be accidentally taken out of the jewelry box.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a jewelry box with a security locker which is inconspicuous and cannot be seen in the front view of the jewelry box, such that the security locker does not disturb the aesthetic appearance of the jewelry box.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a jewelry box with a security locker that does not require to alter the original structural design of the jewelry box, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the jewelry box incorporating with the security locker.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a jewelry box with a security locker which is simple to use such that the displays are facilitated to securely attract to and detach from the jewelry box in the locked and unlocked position respectively.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a jewelry box. comprising:
a box body having a first side panel and a second side panel defined an inner cavity therebetween wherein a holding slot is provided in the inner cavity for holding a display in position;
a ring-shaped supporting frame for rigidly supporting the display thereon detachably disposed in the holding slot; and
a security locker, comprising:
a pair of elongated locking grooves respectively formed through the first side panel and the second side panel of the box body;
an elongated locking member adapted for slidably inserting through the locking grooves of the first and second side panels and the holding slot, and penetrating through the supporting frame in the holding slot in such a manner that the supporting frame is securely locked up in the holding slot of the box body; and
a stopper mounted on the locking groove for locking the locking member in the locking groove in a slidably movable manner.